samonkunwasummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shosuke Samon
Shosuke Samon is a main character of the Samon-kun wa Summoner manga. He entered Solomon High as a transfer student in class 2-B. Appearance Samon is a tall, slender man with blue hair that ends in a cowlick pointing to his right. He is always seen wearing Solomon High's uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a red tie, and dark blue pants. Aditionally, he wears a vest and fingerless gloves to protect his hands when summoning. His most notorious physical feature are his eyes, which are colored red; and in particular his right eye, which has black sclera. Personality Samon claims to hate good people, as he believes them to be hypocrites that hide their greed, being that the reason why he started bullying Sakura Teshigawara. Instead, he likes "greedy people" who are honest with themselves and with their desires. Ironically, this has lead him to act kindly, as when he helped Kotori Kago deal with her mother's controlling nature, stating that Kotori had a "pure" greed (her desire to hang out with her friends) that made him like her. He is a sadist, and loves to torment people, particularly those who are hardworking and good, like Teshigawara. It is constantly shown that when faced with a challenge, he will always try to use demons or cheap tactics to win, though they usually backfire; and when this happens, he will shamelessly beg for forgiveness. He is extremely arrogant due to his high intelligence, but because of this, he is not very popular with his peers, and has trouble socializing, though he doesn't care much about it. Despite all of this, he usually keeps a cheerful and carefree disposition, and smiles constantly. Samon is very competitive, though his poor physique usually gets in the way of his plans. He likes cats and sweets and has a fear of insects. Abilities Summoning: Samon is a summoner, and as such, he is capable of summoning numerous demons, of varying power and size, through magic circles he always carries with him. Because of his training, he can draw the magic circles extremely fast, even when blindfolded and with his hands behind his back. Commonly Summoned Demons: * Angra Mainyu: An evil godess who is in love with Samon. Her special ability is to spread diseases and virus everywhere she goes, though she can't control it. This extends outside organic matter, as when playing an online game she created a computer virus that nearly destroyed it. While Samon doesn't really summon her often, her power allows her to stay on Earth for extended periods of time. * Behemoth: A elephant-headed demon. His special ability is to cause extreme hunger. Even if the victim is completely full, they will not stop eating, which may lead to death. * Bushyasta: A zoroastrian demon. Her special ability is to make anybody lazy and tired. * Glasya-Labolas: The president of Hell, and Samon's preferred means of transportation. His special abilities are flight and invisibility. * Sargatanas: One of the Six Pillars of the Red Dragon, and Hell's no. 9. Her special abilities are lock-picking, invisibility, teleportation and espionage. * Will-o-Wisp: Low class wraiths, and Samon's main offensive asset. Their special ability is to explode on contact. Samon can employ several at a time, as he was seen using a hundred of them to protect Teshigawara from hostile demons. Polyglotism: Samon is capable of speaking at least three languages: Japanese, Hebrew, and Latin. History Shosuke Samon was born as the heir of the Samon family, a clan of reknown exorcists. However, this meant that he had to train from an early age in the family profession, which meant he never experienced a proper childhood. He started summoning demons to escape his loneliness, being the first demon he summoned Angra Mainyu, or Anri. He made a promise to become as powerful as her, so he started practicing summoning, targeting his family's apprentices, mainly Masayoshi Harae. At some point in the past, he left his family and enrolled in Solomon High. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Solomon High